malakdenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Court of the Mountain
In het bergachtige midden van Malakden hebben de Fae van de Court of the Mountain hun thuis gebouwd. Ze zijn erg wantrouwig naar iedereen in de buurt die aanspraak wil maken op "hun" land en zijn dus erg tegen expansie van andere facties. Deze vaak chagrijnige en pragmatische Fae hebben vaak ruzie met de Court of the Wilds en hun wazige druïde-onzin, maar openlijke gevechten en conflicten komen relatief weinig voor dankzij de regels en tradities die zich over de jaren hebben gevormd. Nog steeds zullen Fae van deze Courts erg wantrouwig tegenover elkaar zijn en er heerst een grote rivaliteit op alle gebieden. Een Fey van de Court of the Mountain zal niet zomaar naar een Fey van de Court of the Wilds gaan voor hulp en andersom ook niet. Het enige waar ze het eigenlijk over eens zijn is de dreiging van de Court of the Ocean. Deze houdt zich volgens de raad der ouderen en Fey-Lord van de Court of the Mountain namelijk niet aan de tradities over conflict en oorlog. Als ze worden aangevallen dan zijn de strijders van de Court of the Mountain erg in het voordeel met hun sterke schildformaties dankzij de nauwe passages en paden in hun territorium. Ook is de uitrusting van de Fae van Court of the Mountain vaak van uitstekende kwaliteit. Wat ze dus goed kunnen is dingen bouwen. Dit begon bij hun Forge-fortress, vlakbij de vulkaan, waarvan de geruchten gaan dat ze een magma rivier hebben afgetapt om hun smederijen van hitte te voorzien. En eindigt bij al het moois dat gemaakt wordt door hun ambachtsmannen. Zo mooi zelfs dat ze goede handel drijven met de Trollen en af en toe lastig gevallen worden door de Court of the Ocean. Ook handig voor hun ambachts-hobby is dat het bergachtige gebied rijk is aan metalen en waardevolle mineralen, zowel om mee te bouwen, als om te handelen. Ze zijn te herkennen aan hun voorkeur voor metaalkleuren, grijstinten en rode gloeden overheersen. Ook degenen die niet gepantserd rond hoeven lopen hebben vaak metaal door hun kleding verwerkt en daaraan is vaak ook de status te zien van deze Fey, hoe zeldzamer het metaal, hoe hoger de status. Leiderschap Huidige high lord: Magnus Tijgeroog Leeftijd: 120 jaar. Magnus leid de Court of the Mountain al 48 jaar met success. Hij is geliefd door het volk en heeft veel van de problemen tussen hen en de Court of the Wild weten te sussen. Ook heeft hij de grenzen weten open te stellen voor mensen en trollen. Dit ter bevordering van de handel. De grenzen met Faron zijn gesloten. Dit zogenaamd om zijn landen te beschermen. De high lord heeft Faron gewaarschuwd dat ze niet meer door zijn landen mogen reizen want zij gebruikten zijn land om de andere menselijke gebieden te overheersen. Zo is het voor Faron een stuk lastiger geworden om naar Malvean te trekken. Zijn woord is wet! Hij word geadviseerd door de council maar hij beslist alles. Volgens oude tradities kan de High Lord spreken met de steen. Zo verblijft de High lord minimaal een half uur elke dag bij de steen in de courtyard. Dit betekend dat hij nooit meer mag reizen, de steen vraagt constant zijn aandacht. De council Members: Tyrfing Drupsteen, Gunnar Toermalijn, Enide Topaas, Ran Splijtknol, Vejad Antraciet de tweede, Thonal Paladrum, Roa Turaan zoon van Rao, Shale Rotbreuk, Forge, Brandani Ijzerhard en Ferrum Tijgeroog derde zoon van Magnus. De 11 ministeries en de highlord regeren het land samen. Elke keer als een highlord vervangen moet worden en een nieuwe gekozen wordt dan stemmen de andere ministeries ook over het vervangen van ministeries. Tijdens de laatste stemming is het ministerie der adel vervangen voor het ministerie der Mysteries. De vorige was nooit heel populair sinds het altijd kritisch keek op de adelijke families. De hedendaagse ministeries van de Court of the Mountain - Mysteries - Oorlog - De Courts - Scholing - Gezondheid - Recht - Handel - Geloof - Magie - Rassenzaken - Waarnemingen De Raduno Als de highlord om wat voor reden aftreed al dan niet gedwongen (gedwongen is alleen mogelijk als de highlord één of meerdere taken niet meer kan volbrengen dit door ziekte, dood of een andere reden) word op dat moment “De Raduno” afgeroepen. De elf leden van de council laten alle huidige taken voor wat het is en komen samen in de hoofstad. Nu hebben ze één week om te discussiëren over wie de volgende highlord moet opvolgen. Er moet een twaalfde worden aangesteld als hoogste lid van zijn adelijke familie en zal de andere elf vergezellen en mag meestemmen, maar er mag niet op hem gestemd worden. Stemmen op een nieuwe lord gaat via +1 en -1 stemmen. Folklore Elke Fae in de Court of the Mountains leert de geschiedenis van Malakden volgens hun eigen folklore. Aan het begin der tijden was alleen het gebied wat we nu kennen als de Court of de Mountains. De rest was water. Midden in dit gebied stond een gigantische vulkaan. Toen de Mother wilde dat er meer land was voor haar creatie, streek de Smid neer op de vulkaan en beval het 100 jaar te spuwen en zo land te creëren. De vulkaan gaf gehoor aan de wil van de goden en spuwde honderd jaar lang zijn lava over het land en langzaam ontstond land en werd de oceaan weggeduwd. Na honderd jaar wilde de vulkaan niet meer stoppen met spuwen, dit was wat hij wilde en zou blijven doen zelfs na herhaaldelijk aandringen van de goden. Op een dag was de Smid het zo zat dat hij weer neerstreek voor de vulkaan en beviel hem te stoppen met spuwen van lava. De vulkaan gaf geen gehoor ,waarop de Smid drie keer op de vulkaan sloeg. De eerste keer brak de top en zijn steen vloog over het land en de oceaan. Er was genoeg steen neergekomen om een nieuw land te maken, nu is dit land gekend als het land van de Trollen. De tweede keer sloeg hij de wand van de vulkaan tot pulp en het vormde het land van Malvean. Als laatst sloeg hij het onderste deel en dit stuk vloog hoog en ver en vormde het eiland van de Court of the Ocean. De Moeder kapot van verdriet vroeg de vulkaan naar zijn naam en noemde het pas ontstane continent naar de naam van de vulkaan, Malakden. Rond de overblijfselen van deze gedoofde vulkaan is de hoofdstad van de Court of the Mountain gebouwd. Dit gebied bestaat vooral uit rotsen en bomen. Boven de bomengrens is de stad neergezet, zodat ze vanaf die plek zicht hebben over alle landen. Op het hoogste punt staat een ronde vesting waar het ministerie is gevestigd. Het is cirkelvormig en heeft een courtyard in het midden. Er staat een groot stuk steen dat gevonden is in de Trollenlanden en gezegd wordt dat dit het oudste is op Malakden. Voor de Court is dit het heiligste der voorwerpen. Het wordt beschermd door beelden van oude High Lords. Op de lagen er onder staan de huizen van de hoge adelijke families met opeenvolgend de lage adel en de rest van de stad. Categorie:Fae Court